Under the Sun and Sea
by Crymson Onyx
Summary: A twist to the original movie, Ariel and Percy trade their tails for legs and go up on land, trying to find love in the span of only three days. Percy wants to help his sister, but there's just one catch: While Ariel is voiceless, Percy is blind.
1. The Little Mermaid and her brother

_I'm excited to be starting this Fanfic! I began writing it a month or two ago, and I just now started to really work on it. I hope to make the Chapters longer this time. Enjoy Chapter One(:_

* * *

><p>Ariel sat at her window, gazing at the world outside. The people swimming around, the buildings, the abundance of fish, it was what she saw every day, at the same time. She knew the city in and out, even the dark places where the giant orb in the city center that gave them light could not reach.<p>

It was an old and worn out routine, but she really had nothing else to do at this time each day. Ariel woke up at dawn each morning, and by noon, all her duties would be completed for the day. She was 16, and the youngest Princess, after all.

When she was younger, she would spend this time with her brother, who was two years older then her, but when he turned sixteen, his duties became far more time consuming. He would only have free time at night after her curfew. And this time of the year was the busiest, because of the annual Royal Concert. Now that she was of age, she would be just as busy soon. She woke earlier and went to bed later, and the people in the castle rarely had any free time in the few weeks it takes to prepare.

Her sisters were equally busy, if not more, and although Ariel would never admit it, she favored her brother over any of them. They didn't care much for anything besides parties and the latest fashion. But her brother was different, he could think for himself, and didn't chase after every girl he met.

She sighed audibly, pushing herself up, and swam out of her room, racking her brain like she always did, looking for something to do, a hobby she could pick up for the hour. But, again, she could think of nothing, so she decided to go look for her brother to see if she could help him with whatever he was doing.

It took about twenty minutes, but she finally found him in the royal library. She silently swam in, trying not to disturb anyone. He was sitting at a table, a massive scroll in front of him. He was sitting so still, someone might have mistaken him for a statue, except for the fact that his black hair was silently flowing around his face. The Royal Tutor was standing over him, observing his progress.

Ariel knew it must have been killing him. He could never sit still for more than a minute, and he always had such trouble reading. But their father said he needed to learn to sit still, a necessary skill if he ever became king of another Kingdom.

Thinking, she had an idea. Swimming up to the Tutor with as much confidence and grace as she could, trying not to look at her brother, she quietly said, "Tutor, I think someone was in your study room. I saw scrolls and papers everywhere." She said seriously.

The Tutor's face morphed into horror, and he barely bowed to them as he swam away, knocking things around loudly as he muttered something about people not respecting education.

Her brother looked after him with a blank face, but then he smiled, his sea green eyes twinkling.

Ariel burst out laughing, hardly able to contain herself any longer. It wasn't very clever, and yet he fell for it. She laughed so hard both of them were shooed out of the room by the scroll keeper.

When they were far enough away, her brother gave her a hug. "Thank you Ariel. You always save me at the right moment. I was about to explode."

She smiled and returned the gesture. "You're welcome Percy. I was just looking for someone to talk to, that's all."

"Well, it looks like I have a few minutes before our Tutor realizes the joke," he said, his tail swishing back and forth happily.

They managed to talk for half an hour before lunch was announced by a servant. They both went to the dining hall to join their family.

"Hello, my daughters. Hello, my son," King Poseidon greeted his eight children as they settled into their seats at the table.

"Hello father," They all said in unison.

Ariel and Percy sat next to each other, resuming their conversation as they ate kelp salad and oyster cakes.

After everyone was finished, they were the last ones out of the room before the King, so when they were about to swim through the huge double doors, they almost ran straight into the Tutor. His white hair was frizzy with irritation, and his tail swished back and forth in annoyance.

"Princess… My office is, in fact, not in disarray. Care to explain just _what _you were thinking?"

"What's this about?" The King said behind them.

'Oops,' Ariel thought.

"I… Ahh… I just thought that… Well, I-"

"Your Highness, your daughter pulled a most immature prank to send me to my office," He pointed at Ariel. "Very childlike, I might add."

"It was my idea, sir," Percy said.

The Merman raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is it now? I highly doubt that."

She put a hand on Percy's arm, her mouth forming a silent "thank you". "No, sir, he is just trying to take the blame for me. It was my fault. I just wanted to give him a break."

"Princess, y-you must never do that again! It is unladylike and childish!" The tutor started, fuming. "You need to act like a princess! You need to be graceful, polite, respectful and-"

"And sorry," The King said, coming up between Percy and Ariel and placing two hands on their shoulders. "You are sorry, correct Ariel?"

"I am, father," She nodded vigorously.

He calmly looked at their Tutor. "Well she apologized. Everything is settled now. You are dismissed."

The Tutor looked like he wanted to argue, but bowed instead. "Thank you… Your Majesty." He then swam away.

When he was gone, the King turned to his children. "Ariel, Perseus, you will not be punished as thoroughly only because of the upcoming concert in a few days. You must stay focused on your duties." King Poseidon swam away as well through the same door, but not before winking at both of them.

Both siblings smiled at each other, and then swam through the opened ceiling to do as the King said.

They weren't tasked with many things other than practicing, since they were performing together, while their sisters would do something of their own, and then they would all do a song together.

Ariel's voice was like no other. She often made people cry when she sang; everyone said her pure, clear voice was even more enchanting than the Sirens. And Percy could will the water to swirl and dance around them in a bright show of colors. Their abilities were matched by no other, not even their sisters, who more or less had the same abilities.

They practiced for hours while Sebastian, the official Court Composer, watched their progress. "Oh wonderful, simple marvelous! You guys are gonna be da best in show! Dis concert will be the pinnacle of my distinguished career! Your father is gonna be pleased," He beamed.

"All thanks to you, Sebastian," Attina, Ariel's oldest sister, said.

The crustacean blushed, as much as he could with skin the color of a sunset.

"Well, you all know what time it is. I'd love to keep playing all night, but you guys gotta get your sleep. Your father would have my head if you showed up tomorrow with da sand still in your eyes!" Sebastian said, making a shooing noise with his claws causing bubbles.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Ariel's siblings all said in unison as they left the stage and swam in the direction of their bed chambers. Ariel remained, wanting to ask her friend a question but not wanting her sisters to overhear.

Halfway through the room, Percy turned around.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"I will in a minute. Go on ahead."

He nodded, and then left the room.

"Sebastian?" Ariel asked, swimming closer to the crab.

"Yes, Ariel?" He said without looking up from his music sheets.

"I was wondering if maybe I could ask you something."

"Of course."

"That will stay between us."

"Dat all depends."

"I've been wondering, for a while now, about the Sirens."

He lifted his head, frowning. "Why would ya wonder about a ting like dat?"

"I heard some of the servants talk about how they've become bolder lately. And I wanted to know why they still follow the old laws."

"They still fear da humans, Princess. They don't know how ta handle 'em. Now, are ya gonna get some sleep or not?" He tapped his claw against the podium impatiently.

"Of course, Sebastian. Goodnight," Ariel swam off to join her sisters. She really did hear the servants talking, but she wanted to know for a different reason. It was greatly connected with her interest in humans…

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

Percy sat at his bedroom desk, his eyes unfocused on the music sheet in front of him, his tail that matched his eyes swishing slowly in thought. He normally had no problem with music, even when it was on paper, but his mind kept drifting to Ariel. She hadn't smiled or laughed the way she did that day in weeks, and he wasn't sure why. And he'd noticed that she would go off on her own outside the castle somewhere. It was strange.

He sighed, rolling up the sheet of paper and storing it in his desk drawer. He gently tapped the small glowing orb by his bed, its light dimming until it was completely dark. He then lifted the cover off his bed, and flopped down into it as much as he could underwater.

He hoped he would fall asleep quickly, and not have the usual nightmares he did often. It would be better not to even sleep at all. He wasn't even tired.

He chuckled out loud at such a childish thought. He rose from his bed, swimming out the giant clam shell door. He had asked for it to replace the sea vines that had been his door for years, wanting more privacy. As he thought about it, he wanted everything that way ever since he turned 16. He even had started shutting Ariel out. He sighed, intending to swim around for a while and clear his head.

A blur of red out of his peripheral vision caught his attention. He whipped around just in time to see Ariel rocket through the hallway. It was well past midnight now, too late to be taking a stroll. He was doing the same, but he was doing it inside the palace, while she was taking the hallway that led outside.

He was going to hate himself for this, but his curiosity pulled at him to follow her. He hesitated at first, swimming at a slow pace. But as soon as she was out of sight, he sped up. He followed her outside, where he was more likely to be seen, so he kept up a farther distance.

As he watched, a little fish joined Ariel, a yellow and blue-striped tropical fish named Flounder. He followed her everywhere and was very loyal, despite being afraid of all the adventures she went on.

After a few more minutes of swimming, they came to a rock wall, where she moved a large inconspicuous rock, both of them swimming inside.

He was just about to follow them when suddenly he felt a vibration. He glanced down. "Ah crap," He muttered, reaching into his tail pocket and taking out a small stone.

"Percy!" A feminine voice echoed from the rock. It was Attina, his eldest sister, calling him on the special stone.

"Um, yes, Attina?" Percy said tentatively.

"I realized I forgot some of your music sheets, but I couldn't find you when I entered your room. Where are you!?" She demanded.

"I was just out for a swim. Don't worry, I'm coming back."

He heard his sister sigh. "You had me worried. You can't go wandering off at night, something might have happened. Anyway, whenever you get back, I left the scrolls on your desk."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"If you aren't, I'm going to send a few guards out to get you."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Attina."

He heard her sigh again, before cutting off the communication. He placed the stone back in his pocket, gave one last look at the rock door, and then turned around, swimming back in the direction of the palace.

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

No one seemed to notice Ariel's absence the next morning, but Attina did give Percy a few looks. The next night and the night after that Percy snuck out, after making sure no one would check on him, to see if Ariel went back to the rock door, but she didn't. He didn't want to pry, but he was curious to see what would compel her to sneak out.

The days flew by, and Sebastian grew more excited with each passing rehearsal, even though Ariel hardly ever showed up.

The night of the concert finally came, and everyone in Atlantica swam to the big event. The girls were all lined up, and Percy was directly behind the curtain, warming up by swirling around a rainbow of colorful whirlpools and tendrils. The orchestra started checking their instruments, and the sisters were finalizing makeup and hair.

A small shrimp announcer swam in front of the audience, announcing the King, backed by trumpets.

King Triton himself swam in on a giant upside-down clam shell, pulled by two silver dolphins. He alighted on the largest balcony above the floor, his arms crossed proudly on his chest, his trident resting on a pedestal next to him.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight centered on Sebastian as he gracefully swam across the room to the podium next to the stage. The curtains rolled across the center as he started to wave his arms, the orchestra bursting to life.

"We are the children of Triton, great father who loves us and named us well…"

The girls started singing, swimming around in sync to their perfect harmony, Percy joining in with his water, the light bouncing and flowing around them, creating moving art.

After a few minutes, they rose in the middle of the stage, waving their arms at a dark spot at the back.

"And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, our seventh little sister we're presenting her to you…"

Manipulating the swirling, Percy made the lights move to the back, where Ariel would be sitting on a rock, and sing her lyrics…

All seven girls and Percy, and even Sebastian gasped at the empty wall, the crustacean looking up at the King whose face was redder than his shell.

"Ariel!"

**_()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()_**

Scuttle sat lounging, a golden spyglass on top of his head. He was sitting in a crow's nest, broken at the neck, which had washed up years ago on a large rock that rose out of the sea. He found it one day, settling down there.

"Scuttle!" He heard his name, looking for the spyglass, forgetting it was on top of his head. He looked up as if fell on his chest, not noticing a mermaid swim up to him.

"Hi Scuttle!" Ariel said.

"Whoa!" The seagull cried as he practically fell of his perch, the spyglass falling in the water. "Don't startle me like that!" He said.

"Sorry," she apologized after she dove for the item, handing it back to him. "I'm just too excited!"

He glanced at the red bag she carried. "Bring me some new human stuff, eh?"

She nodded, handing him the bag as Flounder swam up.

He dug through it, pulling out a wooden object that looked like a miniature trumpet.

"A Snarfblatt!" He said. He started going off about how it could make music, even though when he blew into it the thing spewed out seaweed and water. He made a face, as much as a seagull could, and put it back in the bag, taking out another item. This one was silver and looked like the King's Trident, except it was silver and the three prongs were closer together, completely straight, and bent at a strange angle.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out." He explained.

"Wow," Ariel said, her eyes wide, mesmerized by the two human items.

"Too bad about the Snarfblatt, though." Scuttle picked it up, turning it over. "They don't work as well underwater, I suppose you'd have to get a new one. You could always use it as a planter or something, besides you have plenty of music-making instruments."

Ariel suddenly gasped, her hand flying to her head. "Music! Oh the concert… I totally forgot, my father's gonna kill me!"

"That was today!?" Flounder said, equally surprised.

Ariel shoved everything in her bag and started to swim away. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go! Thank you Scuttle!" She said, half waving.

"Any time!" He waved back.

Ariel dove beneath the waves, Flounder right behind her as she sped towards her home.

**_()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()_**

"Yes, hurry home Princess… We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now would we?" The Sea Witch cackled as she watched the mermaid through her crystal ball, courtesy of Flotsam and Jetsam's eyes.

"Ha, in my day, we had fantastical feasts! At least, when I lived in the palace." She sighed, waving her hand over the ball.

"Flotsam! Jetsam! You can stop now." She said to them, after which it immediately blanked. She waved her hand over it once again, and it started to glow, until the silhouette of a man appeared.

"What is it now, Witch?" A man's deep voice scowled from the orb.

"I'm just letting you know, Wizard, that my, ah, little plan is going to commence soon. The daughter I was telling you about is going to get herself into trouble, and soon she'll be begging me to help her."

"You should hope so." The man said. "I'm not waiting another week for you. If your plan does not start making progress soon, I shall be forced to find someone else."

"Calm down, it'll be soon. Just one more week, and we shall rule everything we see!"

The Wizard didn't even bother replying before the orb dimmed, casting its usual sickly green color around the room.

Ursula scowled. No manners, indeed. What good was partnership, if you didn't at least pretend to have some class? She swam over to her hole, sitting inside and contemplating. She just had to wait until the mermaid got herself in so much trouble she would do anything fix it. It all would depend on when, but she hoped soon. She was on a deadline, and if the child wasn't in enough trouble already to allow her to proceed with her plan, Ursula would soon have to make some.

()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you young lady!" King Triton reprimanded his daughter, his hands waving and flying everywhere. Sebastian was by his side, furious with the girl. It was early in the morning, hardly everyone in the palace having slept with the King furious at his daughter for practically ruining the celebration. If Sebastian hadn't recovered as quickly as he did…

Percy floated just behind a pillar, trying not to appear eavesdropping, but he was trying to decide if interfering would help his sister or not. For the time, he decided it wouldn't.

"But it wasn't her fault!" He heard Flounder pipe up. "First, this shark chased us… Yeah! And then… We tried to… But, but we couldn't!" He stuttered. "And then the seagull came, and was this is this, and that is that."

"Seagull!?" the King exclaimed.

Percy winced. He knew about Ariel's adventures, as she had been going up to the surface for a few years, ever since she found a statuette of two humans dancing together on a cylinder piece of material that spinned them around, making music.

"You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you!"

"Nothing… Happened." Ariel said.

She tried to convince him, but Percy could tell his father just wasn't buying it.

"As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" King Poseidon shouted.

Percy peeked around the pillar just as his sister swam away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Keeping to the shadows, he followed her, all the way out of the palace and into the deep blue of the sea. After a while, she came again to the rock wall, where she went inside again. He looked around, then came out of the shadows and swam up to the rock. He pulled it aside fairly easily, slipping inside. He found himself in a short tunnel that opened into a grotto, bathed in silvery blue light from a small hole in the top. Rows and rows of natural shelves lined the walls, and in the middle Ariel reclined on a rock, placing a strange object that looked vaguely like the Trident inside what looked like a candelabra.

"Ariel are you okay?" Flounder was asking.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things… Could be so bad." She sighed, rolling over on her back.

"I just want to be where the people are," She said. "I want to dance and run around. They're so free, Flounder." She rose up, glancing at her treasures.

"I just want to know what they know. And, what is a fire anyway? And… And why does it burn?" She reached her hand up through the hole, throwing shadows all over the grotto, her hand extended towards the sun. She let herself fall back down, her face never leaving the sky.

Percy looked up with her just as a huge shadow passed over the hole, momentarily casting them in darkness.

"I wonder…" Ariel said.

Percy's eyes widened, knowing she would want to investigate. It didn't look a whale. He turned around and pushed the rock, squeezing through the small opening. He burst out, swimming behind a rock just as Ariel appeared, oblivious to the bubbles he created in her haste to get up to the surface. Flounder followed her, and he saw Sebastian follow them in the same way Percy was. As soon as they were far enough, he swam out from underneath the rock, following them up to the surface.

He sucked in his breath when he broke through the water, unused to the air, momentarily trying to contain a cough from the sudden shift in his breathing. When he adjusted, he looked up to see Ariel climbing up the thing they saw. It was a ship. A human ship.

"What are you doing…?" He breathed. He saw Flounder and Sebastian half a mile in front of him, looking uncertain about what to do. He swam a little closer, trying to remain unseen but curios about what Ariel was doing.

**_()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()_**

"So she found a human ship, hmm?" The sea witch watched from her perch, her tentacles slithering around her. This was her opportunity. She couldn't do much about the elements with the King still holding all the power, but she could cause quite a storm long enough until he noticed and squashed it. She didn't know how it would help her plan, but it would certainly count for something. She would play on Ariel's sympathy for the humans, and who knew, maybe the child would do something foolish.

"Just wait, my precious pets. Soon, everything will fall together nicely." Ursula cackled, throwing all kinds of vials and ingredients into her cauldron until it was bubbling and oozing.

**_()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()_**

Percy was trying to decide what to do next when he heard a loud thunder clap, and saw a streak of lightning course across the sky. He frowned, wondering if his father had discovered that Ariel was missing from the palace. His mouth dropped when the ship suddenly caught on fire from a stray ribbon of lightning, the entire vessel catching within moments.

He briefly saw his sister fly from it, only to pop up on the surface moments later. He went to try and swim over to her, when the ship exploded.

"Ariel!" Percy screamed, loud enough for Flounder and Sebastian to hear, both creatures whirling around to stare at the prince. Percy ignored them, diving into the water and speeding towards the wreckage, looking for his sister's distinctive green tail. He saw it as she also dove under the water, plunging into the darkness for a moment before rising back up, a human in her arms. She started to swim towards land with him, and it was all he could do to not cry out a warning to her. He had heard all kinds of stories about the humans. Swimming behind her, he didn't care if he was seen anymore. He caught up just as land came within sight, appearing as a tiny strip of darkness on the horizon, a bit darker than the ocean.

"Percy…" He heard her pant, fear visible in her eyes.

"It's okay. Let's just get him to shore." He said, taking one of the human's arms. She nodded, and together they pushed towards land, careful to keep his head above the waves, the only fact about humans Percy knew being that they couldn't breathe in any kind of water. The storm lasted only half an hour, and finally, after a few more hours, they got him on the beach, the sun already beaming from the center of the sky.

A Seagull, Ariel's friend Percy presumed, came and landed next to the human, looking him over.

"Is he still alive?" Ariel asked, biting her lip. She knew she shouldn't care, but after saving him, she at least wanted him to live. Scuttle went over to the human's feet, lifting one to his ear.

"I… I can't hear a heartbeat…" Scuttle said sadly.

Ariel's heart sank. What was she going to do?

"Maybe we should just go. I think his friends were in a small ship when we were there. I'm sure they'll find him," Percy said quietly, staying just within the water.

Ariel didn't say anything, but the look she gave him was clear. Just to make it as clear as possible, she pulled herself farther up the beach, not caring that her tail was now deadweight.

Her brother sighed. "He isn't our problem, Ariel. Please, let's go home before father realizes we're gone. It's bad enough we're on the surface."

Ariel knit her eyebrows. "I don't…" She trailed off, blinking when she saw the human's chest rise. "Look! He's breathing." She pulled herself closer to him, brushing some hair from his face. She rested her hand on his face, and a strange tingling sensation ran through it.

Flounder and Sebastian were in the water near Percy, surprise visible on her face.

"I wish I could be part of your world." She whispered, not even realizing she said the words until they came out of her mouth. She remembered they were part of an old song about a siren who loved a merman, but they couldn't be together because of their parents. She started to hum the song. When she came to the last verse, she sung, "Part of you world," as the human opened his eyes. He lifted his hand to the one she still had on her face.

"Ariel," Percy hissed behind her, noticing the human waking up too. He looked up to see more humans running towards them.

Ariel looked up when she heard a name being called. Her eyes widened, and she sprang from the sand, trying to pull herself back down the beach into the water. Percy grabbed her hand, helping her, and they both dove under. Sebastian and Flounder hid behind the rocks, keeping themselves invisible.

The human stood up, a dazed look on his face. His friends ran up, and they started talking, eventually moving off the beach out of sight.

Ariel sat on a rock, singing the last part of the song again as a wave crashed against her back, pushing herself up to watch the human walk away. Something deep inside her sighed, as if waking up from being asleep for a thousand years. She wasn't sure what this emotion was, but she didn't try to push it down.

**_()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()_**

"I can't stand it. It's too easy!" The sea witch laughed, watching the Princess through her crystal ball. "She's gone and fallen in love with a human, and not just any human, a Prince! Oh, this just keeps getting better. I might actually get entertainment from watching this long before I had intended. Flotsam, Jetsam!" She barked. "Keep an eye on this little mermaid for me. She may just be the key to bringing this plan to a close." Her pets cackled in response.

Her head snapped back to the globe as it glowed. The wizard appeared, his face hidden in shadow. "Have you secured the key to getting close to the prize?" His deep voice rumbled.

Ursula scowled. "And you say _I _don't knock. Yes, yes, I'm close. Give me two days, and I'll send my key in. She'll get close to the prize, don't worry."

"You have one! Send that key in by tomorrow morning or I promise you witch, my fury will be directed at you instead."

"Very well. I'll let you know, tomorrow." Ursula growled.

"You would do well to," He said, the globe going dark a moment later.

Ursula rolled her eyes; he was _so_ dramatic.

**_()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()_**

"Ariel, dear, it's time to come out! You've been in there all morning!" Attina, the eldest Princess, called to the mermaid from outside the bedroom. The other sisters were there, all curious about why Ariel was acting so strange. She had been giggling and smiling to herself at supper the previous night, and it was unlike her to be so bubbly.

She floated out of the bedroom, humming an old song. The King came around the corner just as she reached it.

"Morning, Daddy," She kissed him on the cheek, putting a flower in his hair.

"Oh, she's got it _bad._" Another sister, Adella, said.

"What? What has she got?" Poseidon asked, looking at the flower.

"Can't you tell Daddy?" Alana laughed. "Ariel's _in love._"

The King glanced back the way his daughter went, and smiled. "In love, you say?"

Percy, who was just swimming past, overheard the last few sentences. His eyes widened.

Uh oh, he thought. If Dad finds out about this…

He sped up, swimming past in a flurry of bubbles.

"Uh, morning Percy!" Alana called, and he waved back before disappearing.

"Is everyone going crazy around here!?" Arista threw her hands up in the air.

* * *

><p><em>I started to write the second Chapter as soon as I finished the first, like, literally right after. I hope I can post weekly, or maybe two-weekly, heh. Happy Writing!<em>


	2. Potions over spells

_I'm putting the characters from both PJO and HOO in this Fic, but I'm not quite sure who all, so stay tuned ;)_

* * *

><p>Annabeth ran through the castle, panting hard but not slowing down. She didn't care if it was lady-like or not, her parents weren't here to tell her either way, she was on vacation with her cousin for the summer at their summer palace. She held her skirts as she bolted through the halls. When she came to a room, she knocked once, grew impatient when there wasn't an immediate response, and threw it open.<p>

"Where is he?" She panted, looking around.

A servant walked up to her. "He's going to be fine, your ladyship, resting in his bed. Don't startle him; he's had a bad morning."

Annabeth took a moment to catch her breath. "Of course, I just want to see him."

The servant slightly bowed. "Ring the bell if you need me." She said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Annabeth waited a full five seconds before hurrying into the bedroom, pulling a chair up to the bed. "Hi, Eric," She smiled at the Prince, putting a hand on his arm.

Eric returned the smile. "Hello, cousin. It's nice to see you again." He sat up.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

He laughed. "No, I'm alright. All these servants, especially Grimsby, are making such a big deal out of this. I'm not allowed to get out of bed until tomorrow, and already I feel restless."

"That's what you get for taking a ship out to sea on your Birthday instead of spending it here with your favorite cousin," She teased.

He shook his head, still smiling. "I wanted to make my sixteenth Birthday special…"

"Well isn't your eighteenth Birthday supposed to be special?"

"It's the year I take the throne, and father and mother won't let me go anywhere then, so they consented for me to go out this year."

Annabeth sat back in the chair. She sighed, subconsciously ruffling the fabric of her bright red dress. It was a simple and short sleeved made with light fabric for comfort; it was refreshing to wear it, casual not being something her mother approved of whenever she was in the castle.

"I wish my mother would have let me go wherever I wanted for my Birthday. She said I need to wed soon, and she's starting to pressure me." She had turned eighteen a few months back, and her mother had thrown a massive party for her with every Prince she could think of, and then some. She had originally only wanted to spend the day with her family and a few close friends, but Queen Athena had insisted…

"Well, who knows, maybe you'll find someone you'll love." Eric said.

Annabeth snorted. "That's only in fairytales, cousin."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"The only reason I'm here is because mother thinks there might be a nobleman's son." She didn't intend to talk ill of her mother, she really did love her, but sometimes she was suffocating.

The same servant from earlier appeared. "Your highness needs his rest now, your ladyship."

Annabeth sighed. "Alright, thank you." She stood. "I will see you later, Eric." She smiled, patting his hand before walking out of the room.

She walked back down the hall, through more corridors, out a side door, and onto a stone path that led to the beach. The ocean always made her happy, and she would sit on the sand back home when she couldn't sleep, sneaking out late at night, just to watch the waves.

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

"We just need to make sure you won't get a fever, your highness! You can walk around tomorrow, but for now you must rest!" The servant told Eric.

"Well, I'll be restless all night," He said.

"It'll do you good to sit still for a while," Grimsby said, standing nearby.

Eric rolled his eyes as they left. He hated sitting still, especially when he was still trying to figure out who rescued him. He knew it was a girl, her voice sounded like it came from the sea itself, beautiful and powerful. He hit the covers with one fist; he felt he was going to go mad if he didn't start searching soon.

Besides her voice, all he had to go on was her blue eyes, but a lot of girls had blue eyes. Maybe he could summon all the girls with blue eyes in the town and listen to them sing one by one…

That could take days, he thought. I need to narrow it down.

He sat back on the pillows. "This is going to take forever," He mumbled.

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

Sebastian nervously shuffled his claws, looking up at the King.

"Sebastian, I believe you've been keeping something from me."

"Oh, your majesty?" The crustacean squeaked.

"About Ariel," The King said, smiling mischievously.

"Ariel?"

"Haven't you noticed how she's been acting strange lately?"

"Oh, I, uhh, hadn't noticed."

"Oh really? You haven't noticed her, singing and humming to herself, floating around?"

"Not particularly, no sire," Sebastian said, his claws shaking.

"So you know nothing about her being in love?" The King said, his smile growing.

Sebastian couldn't take it any longer. "I tried to stop her, sir!" He exploded. "I told her to stay away from humans, but she didn't listen! They are bad, I told her, but she still didn't listen!"

"Humans!?" The King rose from his seat, Trident in hand. "What about humans!?" He bellowed angrily.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open. "Humans? Oh, uh, I don't quite know what I just said, err…" He abruptly stopped talking as the King loomed over him.

"Tell me everything. _Now_."

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

"Flounder, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Ariel laughed as her friend led her to her grotto.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise!" Flounder said excitedly.

Percy stood in the entrance. "They talked me into helping them," He shook his head, smiling at his sister. He swam aside, to reveal a stone statue of the man Ariel had rescued.

She gasped in delight, bolting to the statue. "Oh, Percy, Flounder, it's wonderful! It's perfect!"

She swam around it, twirling as she did so. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She draped an arm over the shoulder. "Why, Eric, you look rather serious today," She joked, twirling again and giggling.

Percy and Flounder looked at each other, smiling. Ariel looked at them, and then behind them, and then suddenly her face went from happiness to horror. "Daddy!" She gasped.

Percy whirled around as Flounder bolted behind a closed chest. Sebastian was behind the King, shame written on his face.

"Father," Percy said quietly, bowing. He backed up, positioning himself against a shelf, his eyes downcast. He was afraid of what his father would do to punish Ariel, and him.

"Have I been unfair, daughter?" The King said slowly. The tidal wave of quiet anger was held back, but when it broke through the wall, it would come in torrents, making it more terrifying then his loud rage.

"I am in charge of an entire ocean, and therefore I have to make rules regarding the surface. And I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Daddy I-" Ariel started.

"Is it true? You rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy I had to!"

"Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden! Ariel you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died!" She said, guarding the statue.

"One less human to worry about!" He said.

"You don't even know him!" She cried.

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish eaters! Incapable of any feeling-"

"Daddy I love him!" Ariel shouted, cutting her father off, and then gasped when she fully realized what she said, ducking behind the statue. She heard Percy's sharp intake of breath when they both saw their father's unbelieving expression.

Sebastian and Flounder both winced.

"No…" The King said with wide eyes. He then frowned. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care!" Ariel said.

"So help me, Ariel, I'm going to get through to you! And if this is the only way, so be it!" His Trident glowed, and Percy retreated to the cave entrance as his father sent thunder bolts at all the trinkets, smashing half the grotto in seconds, despite Ariel's cries.

"Daddy, no!" She screamed as he pointed at the statue, blowing it into a thousand pieces in his anger, the tidal wave finally breaking free.

She stared at the place the statue had stood, and then collapsed onto a rock, sobs racking her body.

The King turned around, his anger spent, glancing back in remorse at his daughter, leaving the destroyed grotto.

"Ariel, I-" Sebastian started.

"Just go away," Ariel said in between sobs. The crab complied, leaving with Flounder right behind him.

Percy swam over to her, and lifted his hand to her arm, but thought better of it, following his friends out the opening.

"I… I didn't mean to…" Sebastian said quietly when they were outside.

"Poor Ariel," Flounder sniffed.

"Maybe we can do something…" Percy said. "There is always plenty of human-made stuff in shipwrecks."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be the same," Flounder said.

Just then Ariel swam out, flanked on either side by two sea eels.

"Ariel?" Sebastian called to her. "Where are you going?"

She looked straight ahead, a determined look on her face. "I'm going to see Ursula."

Sebastian gasped. "The sea witch? She's a monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that," Ariel snapped, silencing the crab as he followed her, Flounder and Percy close behind.

Ariel felt somewhat nervous but she didn't dare show it. She was furious with her father for what he did, and it gave her the courage to explore the humans more. She figured the sea King was just afraid, and if anyone could help her, it was the sea witch. _She _wouldn't be afraid.

The eels led her past a fish graveyard, bones upon bones resting on the ground as far as the eye could see in every direction. The furthest pile of bones belonged to a gigantic fish, its teeth still in its skull, a creature that must have died millennia ago.

"This way," Both the eel's hissed as they swam inside the skeleton. Ariel hesitated, trying not to glance back at her friends. She took a deep gulp of water, exhaled, and then swam inside. She was in a tunnel, and on the ground were odd plant-looking creatures she had never seen before.

"Come in, come in my darling. We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude." The sea witch cackled as the mermaid swam inside. She found herself in a small room, with a cauldron in the middle, a hole for sleeping on one wall, a few closed shelves, a desk and mirror, and another back entrance.

"One might question your upbringing." Ursula said, laughing again. "Now, you're here about humans, aren't you?"

Ariel stopped at the cauldron, nodding her head.

"And what about you?" Ursula looked at Percy who swam in behind her but ignored Sebastian and Flounder.

"I'm sorry?" Percy frowned.

"Don't you want to know about the humans as well?"

"I only wish to protect my sister."

Ursula chuckled. What a noble brother. "Very well," She sat in front of her mirror, checking her lipstick. "Well, you're after one particular human, a Prince, if I'm correct?"

"Yes," Ariel nodded more.

"Ah, yes. He is quite a catch isn't he," Ursula chuckled at her own joke. "Well, anyway, the only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

Ariel and Percy gasped. "Can you do that?" Ariel half whispered.

The sea witch half smiled. "My dear sweet child, it's what I do! You could even say, it's what I live for!" She rose up, swimming around her cave, gathering all kinds of strange objects and throwing them into the cauldron. It started to bubble, and soon it was overflowing.

"All you have to do is become a human, go up there, and you're all set, my dear."

"But that kind of magic is forbidden!" Percy said, placing an arm protectively around his sister.

"Well, normally it is…" Ursula glanced around. "But a potion isn't." Another idea. "And especially when I trade you for something."

"How much gold do you want?" Ariel asked, her eyes trained on the cauldron, which was producing images of a mermaid gaining legs, a crown with a heart through it, and even the Prince's face.

"Oh, gold means nothing to me here. I need something more… Unique," The witch pretended to think a moment. "A simple payment, something you'll never even miss. What I want, what it would take, is your voice."

"My… My voice?" Ariel said with a hand on her throat.

"Exactly."

"Now, hold on a moment." Percy said.

"Okay," Ariel said, cutting him off, gaining a surprised look.

"But father would never…"

"He isn't here," Ariel looked at him, and then back at Ursula. "It's a deal."

That was easy, the sea witch thought. "It's done then!"

"What about me?" Percy asked, still frowning.

"Well, I suppose I could make two potions." Ursula said.

Percy bit his lip, looking from the witch to Ariel and then back again.

"It's okay," Ariel reassured him, laying a hand over his arm. "You don't have to."

He looked at her, and he could see that she really wanted to be human, even if only for a little while.

"Oh, and there's just one more thing." The witch said. "My potions only last for three days, unless the magic of true love is created to undo the reversal. So, you'll have to be kissed by him. And also, if you don't succeed, then you'll belong to me," She added simply, as if she had just commented that the mermaid would have to give her a flower or a decoration.

"No Ariel!" Sebastian shouted, only to be silenced by the two eels.

"Three days?" Ariel repeated. "How can I-"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." The witch smirked, making Percy's face turn red in anger.

"I'll go with her then." Percy said, crossing his arms.

"Excellent!" Ursula swam to her cupboard and took out two vials. She filled each to the top, corked them, and gave one to Ariel.

"Now, for your payment," She said to Percy. She tapped a finger on her large chin, genuinely thinking. She glanced at his eyes, noting their pure and bright color, the color of the sea.

"Well, I don't need _two _voices. I already have more than enough in my head."

Percy and Ariel stared at her blankly.

She waved her hand in a downward motion. "Bah, you kids have no sense of humor. Anyway, I think your sight would fit the bill nicely."

"My sight? But how will we communicate?" Percy demanded, frowning.

"Did anyone ever tell you love was easy? Because it isn't," The witch replied. She handed him the other vial. "Well, shall we?" She held up a contract, the paper glowing. Flounder and Sebastian looked on in horror, too afraid to say anything.

Both siblings looked at each other. "Last chance, Ariel. You don't have to do this."

Ariel smiled at him, and then picked up the feather pen and wrote down her name. Percy nodded, and did the same.

"Yes!" Ursula couldn't help herself from smiling widely. She swam to her cauldron again, her tentacles spreading to their maximum length in concentration.

"Ladies first," She sang, starting to chant nonsense. A whirlpool started, enveloping Ariel. "Now, sing!" She demanded, and Ariel started to wordlessly sing the old song about the sharkman and mermaid, her voice pure and clear. As Percy watched a few feet away, ready to jump in should anything go wrong, a pair of green misty hands rose from Ursula and lunged for Ariel's throat, pulling out a glowing orb of light, to be pulled into a large conch shell, her beautiful voice dying as the shell closed around it. It felt as if her heart would freeze at the coldness of the hands, and her throat felt numb and tight. Ariel clutched it, trying not to gag at the odd sensation.

"Now, the gentlemer," Ursula cackled.

Percy briefly hugged his sister, lending her strength, and then swam into the whirlpool. The same pair of hands reached out, pulling the sight from Percy. He could see the bright green color of his eyes as they too were taken, and he wasn't sure if his eyes kept the color or not.

"Don't worry, I've heard the other senses become stronger to make up for the loss of eyesight. Although, your eyes have turned silver for some reason," The witch said, smirking again. "It looks good on you anyway. Now, whenever you get to the surface, just drink the potions, and you'll have legs in less than a minute." She turned around, and then turned back. "Oh, and here."

Ariel watched as she reached into a trunk inside the perch and pulled out two pieces of fabric. "Human's wear these. You'd best put them on, I hear that showing legs is considered indecent.

Ariel took the fabric, which looked like fabric she had seen on a shipwreck once.

"Well, thank you… I guess." Percy said, trying not to panic. He gingerly reached out his hands, and felt relief when his sister's soft ones touched them. She pulled him with her, leading him out.

"Just doing my job," The witch cackled again.

Percy could hear the rustling of whatever the witch has given Ariel, and he smiled at where he thought her face was. She led him all the way up to the surface, gently pulling his head out of the water to adjust to the air. Flounder and Sebastian followed, still not saying a word.

They swam to the beach, where she pulled herself up on the sand with Percy.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breathless.

She opened her mouth and said something, but then remembered she couldn't talk, so she patted his hand. He smiled at her. She then turned her attention to the pieces of fabric, turning one over in her hands. They were faded and tattered, a weird brown color, and had two big holes in each end, and at one end there were two cylinders on each side. She thought a moment, trying to remember the skeleton she had seen the clothing on. She pulled it over her head, weaving her two arms through like she had seen. It was long enough to go down almost to the end of her tail. She wondered why humans needed so much clothing when all she ever needed was a seashell bra. She inwardly shrugged and handed the other fabric to Percy.

"What is this?" He asked, frowning while trying to figure out what it was with his hands.

"I think it's a shirt man," Sebastian finally spoke up, walking to the young Prince.

"Oh… What's a shirt?"

"Here, let me help ya," Sebastian said, motioning to Ariel. She pulled herself closer, and together the Princess and crustacean helped him get it on. It was longer, and reached the tail.

"Well, maybe not quite a shirt."

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

"Do you want to come with me?" Eric asked Annabeth as she helped him out of bed.

She smiled. "Why don't you take Max? I don't really like the sea very much, too much sand, it gets everywhere."

Eric laughed. "You'll miss out on a great adventure!"

"I'll come along on the next one!" She chuckled.

"Fine, go ahead and ruin my happiness," He teased, gaining a small punch in the arm.

"You'll be fine. Now go, before Grimsby changes his mind."

Eric half saluted her before walking out of the room to find his dog. Annabeth shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Max!" Eric called, searching the kitchen, one of the rooms his dog mostly occupied. "Here boy!" He called, looking under tables and chairs. He was greeted from behind by a big lump of fur, the dog sending him sprawling onto the floor, laughing. He ruffled his fur. "I'm happy to see you too, boy." He stood up. "Let's go outside." His dog happily followed him as he took the servants entrance to the beach, half running along it, throwing a stick around for Max to chase. His dog seemed to smell something on the wind, and suddenly took off running. "Max!" Eric called, putting on speed to try and chase the dog. "What's the matter!?"

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

"I'll drink it first, just in case." Percy said, and before he could get any sort of protest, he uncorked the vial and drank it in its entirety. It didn't have much of a taste to it, but the aftertaste left him gagging. "I'm okay," He coughed. He made a face, waiting for it to take effect.

Unbeknownst to him, Ariel had drank it when he did, making no sound whatsoever. So when she saw him double over, she knew it was from the burning sensation in her gut. She cried out silently, holding onto him, the pain blinding. She barely noticed Sebastian, hovering over them worriedly. The pain sailed through her entire body, her tail on fire.

Percy inhaled sharply, but other than clenching his jaw and both his fists, he made no other motion that he was in pain. She thought that if she still did have her voice, she would be screaming. She wondered if they were going to die, if the potion was faulty and the witch had tricked them, or if they just weren't strong enough to endure. She felt as if she was going to explode like a volcano she had once-

Suddenly, it stopped.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, staring at Percy's silver ones.

"It stopped." He whispered.

I know, she mouthed, and then slapped her forehead. She patted his hand again, and he nodded, understanding. Her eyes widened, and she ever so slowly looked down. Her tail had split, smoothed over, changed color, and changed shape. She extended one of the legs – her legs! – and wiggled what she knew were toes. She clapped her hands, grabbing one of Percy's and leading it to his own feet, which were bigger than hers and looked more masculine. She wondered if all men had legs like that.

"It worked," He said, actually smiling. "I can't believe we did this." He laughed, and she silently laughed with him. It felt odd, like she still could talk, but it just wasn't there, as if her voice box was still in her throat, but it was empty. She shook her head, not wanting to think too much about it or the loss.

They both stood up, leaning on one another, only to topple to the ground again. Sebastian started going on about how the sea King would be furious, and even tried to persuade the siblings to go back a few times.

"We have to see this through Sebastian, no matter what," Percy said, sitting down. "We'll find the Prince, and then she'll stay human permanently."

"And what about you?" The crab countered.

"I'll figure something out; but as long as she's safe."

Sebastian placed a claw on his forehead. "Alright, alright. I won't tell the King. Let's go find that Prince."

"If it's for Ariel," Flounder said from the water, flapping his fins.

Ariel grinned, kissing the crab and spinning around.

Percy looked up the beach, forgetting he wouldn't see anything anyway. "I hear something coming."

Ariel followed his gaze, to see a blur of something white bolting toward them. Sebastian jumped out of her hand and into the water. "Careful!" He warned.

As the blur got closer, Ariel could see it was the animal from the ship. It ran up to her, and she backed up in surprise, climbing on top of a rock.

"What's happening?" Percy asked, his head swiveling everywhere.

"I tink ya sistah made a new friend," Sebastian said, chuckling.

"Max!" A voice called up the beach from where the animal came from.

"Uhhh, what's that?" Percy asked.

"A human, don't give us away," Sebastian whispered, and Percy heard him jump in the water.

Ariel looked up from the lump of fur to see the very human she rescued, coming up the beach, still a good distance away. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she looked down at herself, wincing at her torn and soaking wet clothes. She looked at her brother, who looked almost helpless, and she chided herself for thinking about her looks when Percy clearly needed her. She got off the rock, wobbled over to him and kneeled awkwardly next to him, reassuringly placing one hand on his own.

He looked where he thought she was and smiled, squeezing her hand. "Thanks." She squeezed back in reply.

"We can do this, Ariel. We'll fix this." He didn't want to think about whether they succeeded or not, he would never see again. It may have foolish or not to immediately agree and jump right in, but at that moment, he didn't really care.

Ariel smoothed her hair down, trying to make the tangles decent. Under water she didn't need to worry, her hair was always wet and wouldn't get many tangles. But above water, it was starting to dry, and it felt gross already. All she knew what that two people appearing on a beach out of nowhere with torn and dirty clothes on, who looked like they lived under the sea their whole lives, could barely walk, and was lacking sight and a voice, was probably far from normal under human circumstances. It was probably far from normal under _any _circumstances.

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying not to make the storyline exactly like the Little Mermaid, because that's just boring reading the movie, and I've totally done that before, so I tried to change it up a bit. And sorry if Sebastian's words might be a little OOC, I really am trying (Or any other character ever, seriously). Anyway, happy writing!(:<em>


	3. It's a Dinglehopper

_Okay, four words: I hate Writer's Block. I'm not even going to try, but my computer malfunctioned, and well, yeah, I'm convinced technology hates me. Anywho, enjoy chapter 3._

* * *

><p>Piper bolted through the door, swimming as fast as she possibly could. She had just heard the news; some of the Elite Sirens had seen a ship sinking in a storm, and were very close to it when one of them saw a man fall into the water. But before they could react, something zoomed down through the water, grabbed hold of the human, and raced back to the surface in the direction of land. The Queen had been most interested, and a muster was called.<p>

Piper swam towards the Muster Hall; her silver tail propelled her through the water faster than the eye could catch without being blurry.

She reached the door just as the ceremonial horn was blowing, signaling the arrival of the Queen. The young Siren slipped inside, swimming to the middle of the Hall.

The building was shaped like an oval, and rows of carved rock chairs filled it like an arena, with the exception being that a stage was at the front in the middle of the Hall, where theater and other festivities were held. On the stage some Sirens had placed an ivory table and matching chairs, where Queen Aphrodite currently sat with her handmaidens, and the Sirens that had been at the site of the shipwreck.

It was Piper's duty to be there as well, being the daughter of the Queen, although it was merely formalities than anything else. She sat down on one of the empty chairs, ready to quietly observe the conversation. Her mother nodded briefly at her, and she returned the gesture, throwing in a small smile.

"Now that we have a bit more privacy, you are free to tell the entire story Iva," The Queen said to one of the Elites.

"Thank you, your highness," The Siren, Iva, bowed her head. "My sisters and I were following a current when we noticed the storm. It appeared out of nowhere, and it seemed to circle around the ship. We swam as fast as we could, but by the time we reached it, most of the men were already near the shore. We were just about to give up when I saw another human sinking in the water. And then," Iva trailed off.

"And then something grabbed him and sped towards land, correct?" The Queen prompted.

"Yes, your highness, something red and green."

"Do you have any speculation of what it might have been?"

The Siren looked nervous, and Piper thought she saw the woman hesitate. "We think it may have been a…" She stopped, cleared her throat, took a deep gulp, and cleared her throat again. "A Mermaid, your highness," she stopped, waiting for the Queen's reaction.

"I see," The Queen said calmly, the perfect state of ease.

Everyone looked surprised, but no one said anything. The Queen continued, talking about how the Sirens were losing ground quicker than before, and how they needed to be more diligent, things Piper had heard a thousand times. She wondered if her mother only said them so many times to prolong things for effect, as dramatic as she was.

"Perhaps the Mer are becoming friendlier with humans. I suppose this will need to be looked into. I shall think about this, and come to a conclusion before tomorrow," The Queen finished, making a clear signal that the Muster was over. The Sirens bowed before leaving the Hall. The Queen rose gracefully, her rainbow colored tail shimmering.

"Daughter," Aphrodite smiled at Piper, her look genuine and loving.

Piper smiled back, although uncertainly. "Goodbye, mother," she bowed, not rising until her mother left. She was always so uncertain about the Queen, although she did love her nonetheless.

She exited the Hall, grateful to stretch her tail, wondering at the decision her mother would make. Would she assign more Sirens to the outer border? Or perhaps she would send the Elite to investigate further.

Piper sighed. There were less and less Sirens every year that had the gift of Charmspeak. It was gradually becoming a rare talent, so much that the Queen had stopped banishing the ones without it to the Mer cities. Everyone knew it was because of Queen Aphrodite's Charm Mirror. It held every ounce of her power, and allowed her kin to Charmspeak. That was what set them apart from the Mermaids and their water moving gifts, and every Siren born without Charmspeak was just another Mer, and a few rare ones were born with the Mer's gift.

Over the years the Charm Mirror was losing its power, which was why the Sirens were banished in the first place, when they tried to restore it using the Trident illegally. They were dying out, and the Queen was weary from trying to discover the cause for so long.

Without realizing it, Piper had wandered away from the City, towards her favorite spot in the kelp forest surrounding it. She had found it a few years back, and it was her haven, her sanctuary when being the Queen's daughter was overbearing.

Piper finally found the open space that housed the old ship, her haven. She swam inside, coming to a stop in one of the rooms that she had deemed the book room. It held several bookshelves filled with books, and although they were torn and beyond reading, she loved to just sit and daydream.

Sitting on an old table, she rested her chin in her hands, wondering at the odd event of a Mermaid and a human.

"Was it real?" Piper said aloud.

"Is what real?" A voice said behind her. Piper whirled around to see another Siren with short blue hair and matching eyes standing in the doorway.

"Oh my goodness, Mira, you scared me half to death," Piper laughed, rising and hugging her best friend.

"My apologies," Mira smiled. "I thought I'd find you here."

"You know me so well," Piper smiled back, turning back around and sitting down. "I was just thinking out loud when you came in."

"What were you thinking?" Mira asked, joining Piper on the other side of the table.

"I was wondering if the story about the Mermaid and human is real."

"You think the Sirens lied? Or misunderstood what they saw?"

"No! I mean, I doubt not that it was a Mermaid, but what I want to know is if it is true? It could very well be a trick."

Mira tapped a finger on her chin. "Why would they need to trick us? We aren't much of a threat, especially with the Charm Mirror losing power."

Piper looked at her surprised. "You know about that?"

Mira nodded. "Me and a few others; all we know is that the Mirror is losing power."

"I suppose it's not hard to realize," Piper said, her shoulders slumping. She kept it secret to everyone but Mira, but she was worried about her mother, who was looking worse and worse every week, despite her best efforts to cover it up.

"The Queen will find a way to regain the power, and everything will be better," Mira said.

Piper only shrugged. "Perhaps."

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

The next morning, Piper sat in attendance in the Muster Hall, next to her mother again. The Elite Sirens sat in their usual places as well as the handmaidens as the previous day.

"Good tidings, Sirens," The Queen said, nodding around the table.

"I have called everyone here, for I have made my decision."

Piper could barely contain herself, not knowing if she could sit through formalities to hear her mother's decision.

"As all of you know, my Charm Mirror is… Fading. The power that lies within is dying, and I believe I know why." The Queen looked at Iva, the Elite from yesterday, and nodded. Iva rose from her seat, removed a bracelet from her wrist and gave it to the Queen. Piper leaned forward in her seat in anticipation. The Queen took a deep breath, and placed the bracelet, which was a simple silver band, on the pearl table in front of her.

"The reason I am losing power is not within the oceans. The source… It comes from land."

Piper, the handmaidens, and the Elite besides Iva gasped, appalled at the notion that someone on _land _could possible drain that much power.

"I have had many thoughts on the matter, and I have finally come to a conclusion." She faced everyone. "I am sending a Siren on land and giving them legs to investigate."

For a moment, the entire building was silent, and then everyone started talking at once.

"Be calm!" The Queen shouted. Everyone quieted instantly.

Aphrodite took a deep breath. "That's better. Now, my decision is made on whom I will send."

Piper's eyes widened as her mother gently pushed the bracelet towards her daughter.

"You, my precious daughter, will go to land, investigate any sources of magic that you find, and report back to me. This bracelet will give you legs, but it will only continually last until three days after you use it, as limited as my power is."

"Why me?" Piper asked quietly.

Aphrodite smiled. "Because you are my most powerful Charmspeaker, and you are the best Siren I have. This will be the perfect opportunity to learn about the humans, when you one day take my place as Queen."

Piper looked at the bracelet, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She looked at her mother, and noticed the hopeful expression on her face. She mentally sighed.

"Of course, mother, whatever you wish."

The Queen looked relieved; her worn expression lessened just the slightest bit. "Wonderful!" She placed a hand on Piper's cheek. "I will send you tomorrow."

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

Piper sat in her bedroom the next morning, a small bag in her lap. There were a few pairs of human clothes, a hair brush, a few pouches of gold, and a dagger. She was just finishing tying her brown hair back when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Piper said.

"Oh please, tell me it isn't true!" Mira cried even before she was through the entrance.

Piper smiled. "I am going to assume you are talking about tomorrow, when I go on land."

Mira swam over and took both of her friend's hands. "But you cannot! What if… What if something happens to you! I would never be happy again if you did not come back!"

Piper laughed, hardly forcing it. "It will be alright, Mira! I am honored to fulfill a mission for my mother." She realized it was the truth. Although nervous and frightened, Piper was quite excited. She had never been outside the Kingdom, let alone out of the ocean. She thought she might not hate having legs for a little while.

"I want to come with you!" Mira begged.

"Oh how I wish you could! But the Elite only had one," Piper said apologetically.

"What if I use ancient magic? Or look up a potion? Or even try to find another artifact!"

"Ancient magic is forbidden, potions are impossible unless you know how to make them, and do you really want to go looking through old abandoned ships and places?"

Mira sighed. "Not really."

"It will be fine. In three days, I will come back safely," Piper smiled again at Mira, rising from her bed and swimming out into the hall, her best friend following behind her.

"Promise me!" Mira said, close to tears.

Piper stopped and turned around, her smiling never dropping. "I, Piper, daughter of Queen Aphrodite, Siren of the Gold Coast, promise to my dearest friend, Mira of the Sirens, that I shall come back in three days time. I swear on the River Styx." A roll of thunder could be heard, even so far down in the ocean. "Is that better?" She added.

Mira nodded slowly. "It helps."

Piper took Mira's hand. "Come along then. Let's do something before I leave."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure we'll find something."

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

"Max!" Eric ran down the beach, shouting after his dog. After running for a few seconds, he stopped to pant, already tired from the physical exertion.

"Max!" He called again. A bark sounded further down the beach, so the young prince followed it. He rounded a corner and saw his dog jumping up and around two people, a girl and a boy. The girl had red hair and blue eyes, and the boy had black hair and silver eyes.

"Max, come on boy," Eric called, and his dog ran to him, still barking happily. Eric looked at the strangers who were sitting on the ground, noting the fear in the girl's face, and her arm was around the boy protectively.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was out here," Eric said. The strangers had torn and soaking wet clothes on, barely covering them. And their hair was mangled with pieces of seaweed in every other strand.

"We… We don't know where we are," the boy said. "We washed up here."

Eric's eyes widened. "Oh, your ship sunk then!" he ran over to them, and the girl's eyes widened. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it abruptly.

"Er, yes, a shipwreck. Please, could you at least tell us where we are?" The boy asked.

"I'll do more than that," Eric answered, kneeling down. "I can help you. You both look exhausted."

The girl nodded, and started to get up. The boy turned his head to look at her, placing a hand on her arm to keep her steady. She managed to stand up, and then tried to pull the boy up.

"Here, let me help you," Eric said. He straightened and reached out a hand to the girl, and she gratefully took it, pulling the boy up, who wobbled even more than she.

"Thank you sir," the boy said, looking somewhere off to Eric's left.

"Uh, I'm Eric," he extended his other hand for the boy to shake.

"I'm Percy, and this is my sister Ariel," the boy said, but continued to look in the same direction, ignoring the gesture. The girl, Ariel, bit her lip, tapping on the boy's shoulder.

"What, Ariel?" The boy asked, looking back at her.

She started motioning with her hands, but then stopped, tapping him on the shoulder again.

"I don't understand," The boy said, frowning.

Ariel seemed to sigh, but no sound came out. She looked at Eric, lifted her hand and waved it in front of her face, and then Percy's. His eyes didn't follow it, or make any sign that he saw it.

"Oh! You can't see!?" Eric exclaimed, but immediately winced at how rude that sounded.

Ariel nodded vigorously, not seeming to care either way how it sounded.

"Unfortunately, I lost my sight, ah, in the shipwreck," Percy said, turning his head in the direction of the sea.

"What about you?" Eric looked at Ariel. She again lifted her hand and tapped her lips, and then her throat. She opened her mouth and started to move it, as if trying to form words, but again no sound came out.

"You… You can't speak?"

Ariel nodded sadly.

Eric suddenly slapped his forehead with one hand. "Oh, what am I doing? Come on, I will help you both back to the castle so we can get you cleaned up." He positioned himself in between Ariel and Percy, allowing each to lean on him. He was starting to sweat and was already tired, but he didn't want to say so.

Ariel looked over at the rocks in the water, searching for Sebastian, who dove under water as soon as the prince near. The crustacean had hopped inside her hair when the human wasn't looking, holding on to her tangles with both claws.

"Thank you so much. We really owe you for this," Percy said.

"Not at all! It is my duty to help out a fellow human," Eric answered.

"How kind," Percy said, wishing more than ever that he could see at that moment, to look at Ariel and see what she was thinking. He always knew just by looking at her, but now he feared he would never be able to communicate past taps and pats.

"We're almost there," Eric said. He looked at Ariel, who nodded. As soon as they were in earshot of the castle, Eric started to shout. "Help!" He repeated the shout for a minute, until a few servants came running out.

"Your Highness! We heard you yelling!" A servant said, looking at the teenagers.

"I found these two on the beach, and they need help," Eric said.

"Oh you poor dears!" One of the servants said, a short and stocky woman, walking over and taking Ariel from the prince, helping her to the castle. A maid grasped Percy's arm, pulling him along with her.

"Thank you," Eric sighed, stretching and rolling his shoulders.

Ariel and Percy were quickly helped to the castle, where they were cleaned up.

"Oh, you must be exhausted, dear," the short servant, whose name was Margaret, sighed as she finished brushing the last pieces of seaweed out of Ariel's hair. She wore a white slip since her clothes were torn beyond repair and cleaning. The young girl nodded from her chair, smiling gratefully at the woman. They were in a guess suite, and Ariel was still marveling at the design and architect, the white painted walls with different colored flowers, the bed with silky sheets and fluffy pillows, and even the perfectly squared windows, so simple compared to the complex designs on the windows at Atlantica.

In another part of her mind, she hoped Sebastian and Percy were alright, but especially Percy; losing his sight must have been harder than he would have admitted. And the crustacean had jumped out of her hair the moment she entered the room, jumping out a window in the moment they were alone, promising to find her later once it was safe. She sighed, her voiceless breath sounding strange. Like wind in a hollow tunnel.

"Now, what color do you think suits you best?" Margaret said. She opened the wardrobe, looking at each dress while tapping a finger on her chin. Ariel stood from her seat, taking a look. All the dresses looked too flashy, too bulbous, or too tight. She shook her head, but then saw another dress in the corner. She pulled it out, smiling.

"Ah, that is a very simple dress, miss," Margaret said, surprised.

Ariel shook her head, walking in front of the mirror next to the wardrobe. The dress was very simple indeed, one layer of forest green fabric, with long tight sleeves and a pale violet lace covering the sleeves, the hem, and the neckline of the gown.

"But very comfortable," Margaret laughed.

Ariel smiled and nodded. The servant helped her slip the dress on, and then tie the laces in the back of the gown. She then helped Ariel put a pair of violet slippers on, a darker shade than the lace.

"Oh, it fits wonderfully!" Margaret said, clasping her hands together. Ariel looked in the mirror.

Strange, but not bad, she thought. She smiled at Margaret and hugged her, earning a laugh from the older woman.

"Well, the prince and your brother are waiting, miss. It's about time for supper," Margaret led Ariel from the room after one last look. She was led into a large dining hall, where the walls were made of glass. The checkered floor and dark wooden table were spotless, and on the table sat steaming platters of what she knew were fish, as well as several other foods she couldn't name.

Ariel smiled when she saw Percy seated in a chair at the table, who was dressed in a simple blue long sleeved shirt, and red pants, and black boots.

Prince Eric walked up to her, still wearing his plain white shirt and pants that reached just below his knees, with boots the color of the table.

"Wow… You look amazing," he smiled at her, making Ariel slightly blush.

"My sister always looks beautiful," Percy smiled.

A girl sitting next to Percy smiled. Ariel only then noticed her, and proceeded to look her up and down, suddenly feeling protective. The girl had long, beautiful golden curly hair, which was pulled behind her shoulders with a string of beads, a few locks left in front of her face. She wore a silky purple dress that seemed to flow like water around her. But most stunning were her eyes, a stormy gray, like the sea during a hurricane, but intelligent just the same.

Eric noticed Ariel looking at her, and then cleared his throat. "Ah, Ariel, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Princess Annabeth. Cousin, this is Ariel, Percy's sister. She was with him during the shipwreck."

Ariel walked over, feeling awkward and plain next to this girl. She bowed her head in greeting, extending her hand out like she'd seen Eric do. Annabeth seemed surprised at the gesture, but then lifted her own hand to shake Ariel's.

"It is lovely to meet you, Ariel," Annabeth said, still smiling.

"So, shall we eat now?" Eric suggested.

"Wonderful idea," Annabeth replied, returning to her seat. Ariel was just about to pull out the chair beside her brother, but Eric pulled it out for her.

"My lady," he said, his eyes sparkling.

Ariel laughed silently, accepting the offer. She patted Percy's hand to let him know she was there, and he smiled, managing not to turn his head.

A few serving maids went and set down plates of food in front of everyone, and Ariel gingerly sniffed the aroma coming from her own plate. She noticed a dinglehopper near the plate, her heart skipping a beat. Why was a dinglehopper there? She picked it up, wondering if it was the custom. She looked around the table; everyone had one as well. She was about to lift it to her hair when her brother spoke.

"Ah, Ariel, I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a loss here."

Ariel put down the dinglehopper, patting Percy on the hand again. She glanced at Annabeth, and everyone else, who were using the dinglehopper, but not for her hair, for putting food in her mouth.

How odd, Ariel thought. She picked up Percy's dinglehopper, putting it in his hand. She desperately wished to tell him how everyone else was using it, but he only frowned helplessly while going over it with his hands, unsure what to do, or even what he was holding.

Ariel felt frustrated; she didn't entirely know what to do herself. But suddenly she saw Annabeth set down her own dinglehopper and turn to Percy.

"You're holding a fork," she said matter-of-factly.

"A fork?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows.

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, a fork. Is your brain full of seaweed or something? You put food on it."

"I guess you're right," Percy said, his face turning slightly red. He smiled apologetically.

Eric looked at his new friend, and then his cousin. He gave her a _bit harsh, don't you think? _look, and she looked back mischievously. He shook his head, but couldn't help smiling. He looked at Ariel, who was frowning at Annabeth.

Uh oh, he thought. Here we go. He was almost glad she couldn't talk and start a fight.

"So, how's the food?" Eric asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. Ariel snapped her head up at him, seemingly startled by his question. She looked down at her food, and then proceeded to eat, wincing at every bite.

"It's delicious, cousin," Annabeth smiled.

Percy finally managed to scoop food onto his fork, and then put it in his mouth. It tasted strange in so many ways, smooth and creamy, but the texture was also different, sitting on his tongue while normally food would float around in his mouth under water. It took much less effort to chew and swallow, and the flavor was sharper.

"What is this stuff?" Percy asked when he swallowed.

"Umm, well, there are mashed potatoes, fish, and salad on your plate," Eric answered.

It must have been the first one, Percy thought. He moved his fork into the potatoes, eating it until it was gone. Percy half smiled to himself; he decided he liked potatoes.

Ariel caught the smile, and was happy that he at least enjoyed it. She was still having trouble adjusting. The food tasted dry and overwhelming, and Eric was giving her concerned looks. Finally, when she felt she couldn't eat anymore, she put her dinglehopper down and wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin next to her plate.

"All finished?" Eric asked, smiling.

Ariel nodded, grinning back. He looked so handsome, she could hardly be unhappy with him right there.

"I am full as well," Annabeth said.

"I couldn't eat anymore," Percy added.

Eric clapped his hands together, his eyes twinkling. "Okay, well, what do you all want to do?"

Ariel looked out the window, where she could just see the tops of buildings in the town.

"I think going to town and getting out would be a wonderful idea, sir," Grimsby, who was standing nearby, piped up.

"That sounds great, if everyone is interested."

"I wouldn't mind going out myself," Percy said.

"Whatever you'd like, cousin," Annabeth said.

Ariel nodded so hard she felt a wave of dizziness.

"Excellent!" Eric said. Twenty minutes later, they were in the middle of town. Ariel changed into a dress with a cyan gown, a dark blue corset, and pale sky-colored sleeves; a hair bow completed her look. And Annabeth had changed into a dark green gown and her hair spilled freely over her shoulders. The boys stayed in their clothes, not caring either way.

The youths walked all over the town, going from shop to shop, talking the entire time.

"I never asked you where you and your sister are from, Percy," Annabeth said as they were coming out of a bakery. She had looped her arm through his so he wouldn't run into anything, and he was walking almost perfectly by then.

"Oh, well, we're from very far away," Percy said.

"How far?"

"A boat is needed to get here."

"What is the name of your home?" Annabeth pressed.

Ariel saved Percy by suddenly jumping up and down excitedly. They had arrived at the town square, and people danced to merry music. She looked up at Eric, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Why not," Eric grinned. He and Ariel stepped out onto the circle of people, dancing and twirling.

"What's happening?" Percy asked, wondering at the music.

"Dancing," Annabeth answered.

"Oh," Percy said.

Annabeth looked at him, his face sad. She sympathized, not being able to imagine being blind. It seemed a terrible fate. She thought a moment, and then she had an idea.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked.

"Alright."

They both sat on a stone bench near the square. Behind them, wild flowers bloomed on a brick wall. She pulled one from the vine, a yellow rose, being careful not to poke herself on the thorns.

"Here, can you smell this?" She brought the flower under Percy's nose, and watched him inhale, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "That smells wonderful. What is that?"

Annabeth smiled. "A yellow rose. They're different colors of this flower, and they all smell different somehow, and yet the same." She pulled a pink rose off the wall, and let Percy smell it.

"Wow, you're right. They do smell different," he said. He turned his head where he heard her voice, smiling at her.

Annabeth thought that his eyes were beautiful in their rarity. "I read that the other senses get sharper to compensate for the lack of sight," she said.

Percy laughed, although it sounded a little forced. "That's true; I can hear and smell better than I ever could." What he didn't add was that he wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't under water or not.

"My parent's advisors agree with you then, they are old and losing their sight."

Ariel and Eric showed up then, panting and smiling, as the music died down to begin another song.

"Hello," Annabeth smiled at her cousin, his red and happy face.

"That was really fun. Hi Annabeth, Percy," Eric panted.

Ariel nodded, her face just as red.

"You should take it easy now, Eric. You don't want to overdo it and end up back in bed again," Annabeth cautioned.

"Oh, I'm fine. You worry too much," Eric retorted.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at Eric, her eyebrows raised. _I don't want to upset them by bringing up bad memories._ She already thought she may have pushed it with Percy's blindness, but she didn't want to test the line.

"Uh, it was just a small storm, that's all."

Ariel stared at Annabeth with a knowing sort of look, making her uncomfortable.

"What kind of storm?" Percy asked, completely oblivious.

Ariel lay a hand on her brother's arm, gently squeezing it.

"Oh. I'm sorry," He said, biting his lip.

"It's alright. Why don't we start walking back, now?" Eric suggested, chuckling to try and reassure the boy.

"That sounds good," Annabeth said as she and Percy stood up, again looping her arm through his. They walked away from the square, the music still floating around them for a few minutes, lively and happy.

_**()/\/\/\()~Under the Sun and Sea~()/\/\/\()**_

A man stood at the highest window of one of the buildings near the square, looking down at the four teenagers. "You've barely made the deadline, witch," he snarled behind him.

"Well don't blame me, you have no idea what it's like dealing with kids these days," Ursula replied from the glass ball.

"But you're supposed to be powerful. It's why we have our contract in the first place," he said.

"I _am _powerful, wizard. Maybe even more powerful than you."

He whirled around. "Don't you _dare _compare yourself to me! If I wished, I could burn your entire ocean! I could turn you into a child, or a pile of bones. You are a weak compared to me!" He threw magic at the ball, and the frowning face of Ursula disappeared.

"Pathetic. This better work you insignificant squid, lest you incur my wrath." The wizard walked back to the window, but the youths had moved out of sight.

"Three days, and then I shall have my revenge."

* * *

><p><em>Annnnnnnnd I really hope this wasn't too boring. I'm pushing through the block, ugh, and I'm gonna get more characters in. By the way, I started BoO, and I'm only part way through, with so much restraint. Kbye.<em>


End file.
